


In the Still of the Night

by Darkheartandsoul



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Female Character, Physical Abuse, Post-Pacifist Route, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sans Makes Puns, Skeleton Puns, Slow Burn, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Violence, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkheartandsoul/pseuds/Darkheartandsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two years since monsters came from underground, and life's been hard since then, riots, monsterphobia, plain idiocy in your opinion. But then you meet a skelton whose brother is so pun-happy, you wonder if this could be the turnaround you need. Couldn't hurt, could it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So...uh...hi! I'm new, I'm...well this is my first non written on paper fanfic. And my first time actually putting it out there. So, be nice, please? I hope you enjoy this fanfiction. Hopefully. Don't kill me please.

  "________! Get up you're going to be late for your interview!" Well, dang. You were hoping Beverly, your best friend, had forgotten. Interview. Now why on earth did that word summon bile into your throat? Oh yeah, because interviews meant pressure and pressure meant you had to...feeeel. Ew. You groaned and sat up in bed, looking around for something to get your mind off the...you swallowed, interview. Oh, there it was again, bile. In your throat. Disgusting. All of a sudden your door burst open and a short, cheery, chirpy, bubbly brunette burst in. "GOOOOOOOOD MOOOORNING VIETNAAAAAAAM! YES TODAY IS CERTAINLY A LOVELY DAY FOR LAZY SACKS OF SAND TO GET UP AND MOOOOOOVE IT!" You groaned and fell back against the pillow. "Beverly, can't we just...forget I have an interview? Please?" Beverly giggled, "What and give me the opportunity to stay here with you all morning playing and dancing to 'Spooky Scary Skeletons?' Is that what you want?" Ugh. Right. Beverly didn't work on Friday. Shit. You were about to answer when you heard Beverly start to sing the opening lines of 'Spooky Scary Skeletons', while bobbing her body. Oh god. No.

 

  "YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT BEV. I NEED TO LEAVE AND GET DRESSED." You said loudly, hoping to block out the godawful song. Beverly cracked up, leaning against your door frame, her laugh bringing you some happiness, how did you ever get a great friend like her? Beverly gave you a smile and a 'good luck!", before leaving to make herself breakfast, you could hear her humming, some weird French song she sang when she was happy. Weirdo. You got up and looked in your closet. Nothing screamed 'interview', more like everything screamed, 'I never left middle school, haahaa'. Great. You chose the least middle schooler thing you owned, a simple red button up blouse and matching skirt, then headed off to take a shower. As the water ran down your skin, you tried to remember what the lyrics of that French song were in English. You began to hum, the words flowing easily to you and calming you.

 

  'The moon is gone, gone away, 

  It shall come back another day, 

  For now the sun shall guide you, love, 

  From way up high, like a dove. 

  And I, too shall watch you dear, 

  Near or far, far or near, 

  And you shall know my love is true.'

 

  You couldn't remember the rest. Shame, it's a good song. You finished your shower smelling like roses and hibiscus, freaking Beverly has to smell like a damn floral shop, then again, she did work at one. Sigh. You quickly styled your hair and grabbed your clothes and began to change. Makeup? Check. Hair? Check. Deodorant? Uhm...yeah. You raced out the bathroom, struggling to put on your shoes, you really need new ones. These were falling apart. Oh well, if you get this job you can get new ones. Maybe. Beverly was sitting at the round dinner table in the kitchen, she shot you a smile. "Remember, _______, it's all about how you come off, be yourself! Good luck!" You nodded and ran out the door, grabbing your keys as you went. Hopefully, you would get the job. Hopefully.

 

  You left the interview feeling hopeless, you replayed the events in your mind. "Ah Ms ______., please have a seat."

 

"Thank you."

 

"Now then, your resume is impressive, to say the least."

 

"Thank you."

 

"Tell me about yourself."

 

"Well, I uh...graduated college top of my class, I am an extremely diligent worker-"

 

"Yes, I know that. I mean tell me ABOUT you. Not what you are or have done, tell me about you."

 

  You had drawn a blank. Finally stammering out words that seemed strung along carelessly, like the popcorn necklace you made that one year at Christmas. "I'm very shy, kinda outgoing if I know a lot of people, laughing is good. I like laughing, animals, I like animals too and uh-" you shook the memory out of your mind. You blew it. You knew you had blown it. No way you couldn't have blown it. As you walked back to your car you heard something, LOUD.

 

  "HUMAN! HUMAN, YOU DROPPED THIS SHINY RECTANGLE FULL OF MONEY. YOU MAY NEED THIS." Oh my god. Was that...a skeleton? In a 'Cool Dude' shirt? This could NOT be happening. You stopped and looked at the tall, very excited looking skeleton. "HERE YOU ARE HUMAN." His voice was...loud. And that was saying something given Beverly's random bouts of yelling. "Oh! Uh, thanks!" Real smooth there, buddy. "IT IS NO PROBLEM FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS KNEW YOU WOULD NEED YOUR SMALL RECTANGLE LATER NYEH HEH HEH!" The great Papyrus? Huh. Weird name. "I- I'm, uh, ______, nice to meet you." You stammered. Oh yeah, stammering, really professional. "YOU ARE MOST WELCOME, _______, I KNOW HOW FRUSTRATING IT IS TO LOSE THINGS, ONCE A DOG TOOK MY BONE! IT WAS MOST UNPLEASANT." Oooookaaaaay, this guy and Beverly could really get along. Plus, he was a monster, and Beverly LOVED talking about how monsters were being done a great injustice and how unfairly they were being treated ever since they emerged two years ago. You hated it too, but, you weren't as vocal about it. Which was a good thing as three weeks ago, Beverly's loud rants nearly got her into a fight, before you stepped in of course. That, however, didn't stop Bev from ranting the rest of the evening. You suddenly realized Papyrus was still talking, you shook yourself out of your kind. "I'm sorry, Papyrus, I wasn't really paying attention, could you repeat that?" "OF COURSE HUMAN! I SAID MAY I HAVE YOUR NUMBER AS SURELY WE ARE FRIENDS NOW?" Your number? You shrugged. "Yeah sure." Papyrus beamed with pride, puffing his chest out and letting out a triumphant, "SUCCESS, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS GAINED A NEW FRIEND!" You gave Papyrus your phone and he typed in his number, then he gave you his phone and you typed in your name and number. "I have to get home, my roomate will wonder where I am." You said, lamely. Papyrus was actually pretty cool. "NYEH HEH. BUT OF COURSE HUMAN. I SHALL TEXT YOU LATER. YOU SHALL HAVE TO COME BY FOR FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI SOME TIME." You nodded and turned and walked to your car. Bev was going to have a field day with this.


	2. Ever Since We Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tell Beverly about the monster you met, you remember how you and her met, and you ask Papyrus a couple of questions. Also, chicken tacos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I have no idea how many chapters this will have. I guess we'll see where the journey leads me.Enjoy!

  You walked into Beverly's house, setting your keys down as you went in, making sure to lock the door behind you. The scent of jasmine and orchid filled your nostrils. It was nice, actually. "Home already?" Beverly asked, her voice coming from the kitchen. "Yeah," you answered, "I don't think it went too well. I totally screwed up. Like royally." No answer, normally that meant Bev was trying to find a way to comfort you. You suddenly remembered Papyrus, knowing how Bev gets when she's excited, you hoped maybe mentioning the monster you met would keep her from making you elaborate on your terrible interview so you decided to fill in the silence, "Oh yeah, I uh, met a monster today, a skeleton, his name's Papyrus and he seems pretty cool, a little loud, though." There was a clang from the kitchen. Dare you go closer? Maybe not. You stayed in the entrance of Bev's house, stock still. You waited. Three, two, one..."YOU MET A WHAT? A SKELETON MONSTER? HOLY SHIT TELL ME MORE!" Beverly was worked up, you could hear her happiness seeping through her words. Was it safe? You walked into the kitchen to find incense burning on the kitchen table, so that's where the smell was coming from. A sizzling from the stove and a quick sniff told you Bev was making chicken tacos. Again. You looked at Bev, her hair in a messy bun, eyes wide and her black shirt hanging off of one shoulder, her fog colored sweatpants had flour all over them. Someone had been making tortillas. You swallowed before continuing, how do you explain this? "Well I dropped my wallet, and before you go off on a tangent about me being careless, I know, I know I need a better system of having my wallet on me. Anyways, this skeleton gave it back to me, told me how I should come over for 'friendship spaghetti' he even gave me his number." You hand Beverly your cellphone and watch as she delightfully looks at his name. "A real monster?" She says, breathlessly, "Papyrus, huh? That's a font. A really cool font. His parents must have had style. So, what's he like? Is he like, bad-ass or what?" Here we go, you sigh internally. The million question roulette."Actually," you began, "I don't know, he's pretty loud, very sweet. Like a, what do you call those things? A caramel apple empanada. Yeah, he's nice. Really nice." Beverly nodded excitedly, her cheeks and face getting flushed. You could see the gears twirling in her head. Oh boy, what have you done? She gave you your phone back and flipped the tortillas, mumbling excitedly, "So, your interview, how did that go?" She asked, suddenly, oh. She hadn't forgotten. You had hoped that with the excitement she would. Too hopeful. You sighed, preparing to speak when Beverly cut you off, "Never-mind. It's not important. You'll find something, I know you will" She turned around and smiled at you, her face lighting up. Seriously, how was she your friend? You nodded numbly as she turned back around to continue cooking. You watched for a moment, and remembered how you and Beverly had even met.

 

  _It was three years ago, you were sixteen. It had been raining and you were actually glad about it, it hid your tears and the fact you looked, well, awful. Hood drawn around your face you kept your head down and continued walking, trying not to sob out loud. Bullshit. It was complete bullshit. You walked on, not watching where you were going when you collided with another human, falling to the ground, stunned. "Oh my god! I am soooo sorry, I really should learn to watch where I'm going, are you okay? Are you hurt?" The strange voice was really apologetic. Dare you take a look at your assailant? You looked up to see a blue haired girl, wearing a black Bob Marley t-shirt, she looked...scared? No, that's not the right word, worried. Yeah, she looked worried. You shook your head, and answered her, you voice coming out more cracked than you would have liked, "No, I'm fine, really." She tilted her head, then brushed two thin strands of blue hair out of her face. "You sure?" She asked, a look of concern crossing her face, you nodded and got up. Shit. Your jeans were soaked. Great. The girl looked at you, then down at her feet. She seemed to be thinking. "My name's Beverly," she said, suddenly, "What's yours?" You gave her your name, wondering why on earth she would give a damn about who you were. Beverly stepped forward, her shoes squeaking on the wet concrete, she reached a hand out, touching the bruise on your face. You flinched. "S-sorry," Beverly said quietly, "I was abused too, do...you need a place to stay? I have a house not far from here. I was headed back actually, I mean, if you want, I live by myself, so I won't have to ask my parents or anything." She chuckled, "Not like they give a fuck about me anyways." You debated the offer. You didn't have anywhere else to go, but you also didn't want to be a charity case. It started raining harder. Better say yes or you'll be really soaked. You nodded and Beverly smiled, you smiled back. "Well, come on then," she said, walking, "My car is right up ahead. It's better than walking all the way." You looked at her, she was holding three grocery bags. You were nowhere near a store, how on earth did she park her car somewhere then go shopping? Her voice broke through your thoughts, "I'm a little weird I know. Why on earth didn't I park my car in front of the Walgreens? I like walking, to be honest. And it's only five minutes walking from my car." You nodded, not quite understanding her logic. She turned and walked into an apartment complex, then went to the 'visitor' section, a lone car was parked there, a deep blue 69 Camaro. Weirdo. "Is...that your car?" You asked, incredulously. Beverly nodded and giggled, "Yep, my grandpappy gave it to me, in his will, when he died. The only thing he gave me, besides...other things that aren't as important. I love this car, her name's Serendipity." Serendipity? The fuck was this girl on? You were beginning to regret your decision. But you got in anyways. How bad could this actually be?_

 

 _As Beverly drove, she talked, light music playing in the background, she talked about her abusive past, her boyfriend, her exes, she talked about her bisexuality and her belief that all people should be treated the same. But mostly, she talked about books and music and art. Her favorite bands, her favorite art pieces. It was relaxing, her passion was so...apparent and it made you relax. She was an open book, she asked about you, but you shrugged, instead of pushing, as others had, she just smiled and nodded, then let it be. What even was this girl? Was she even human? Five minutes later she pulled up to a house. Well, that was an understatement. It was a more like a mansion. A big mansion. "This is where you live? It's so...big" Beverly sighed, she was quiet for a moment as she opened the garage and pulled in, she spoke, her voice sounding older, more resigned, "Yeah, my family's pretty well off, I'm only sixteen and I already have a good house and a car. Like I said, my grandfather...gave me things when he died. Like the house. It's already paid, only have to pay utilities, and the car. As well as a few family heirlooms. Other than that, I'm...uh, pretty self-reliant. Heh." You looked at Beverly, her blue hair falling around her face and obscuring it from view. She looked...older somehow. She suddenly sat up, all of her earlier pep somehow restored. "But enough about me, let's get you inside and fed! Honestly I can be so rude sometimes I don't know how I deal with it!"_ You guys had been inseparable ever since. Three years? Had it really been that long?

 

  Later that night, after Bev had exhausted you with questions about Papyrus over chicken tacos, you decided to text him.

xxx-xxx-xxxx:  
Hey, papyrus, can i ask you a few things? My roommate is bugging me about you.

THE GREAT PAPYRUS:  
OF COURSE! I WELCOME ALL QUESTIONS!

Oh. He even texts in capitals. That's...odd.

xxx-xxx-xxxx:  
Awesome! So, uh, how do your bones, uh, stay together? And like,do you like the surface, despite the riots and such? What was it like being underground? Sorry if this is too much, I'm just super curious.

THE GREAT PAPYRUS:  
I DON'T MIND AT ALL HUMAN______! IT IS ONLY NATURAL FOR YOU TO ASK THE GREAT PAPYRUS ALL ABOUT HIMSELF! MY BONES STAY TOGETHER THROUGH MAGIC! OF COURSE! OTHERWISE I WOULD FALL APART AND BE A LOT LESS GREAT THAN I AM TOGETHER NYEH HEH HEH! I DO LIKE THE SURFACE A LOT. MY BROTHER, SANS IS A LITTLE LESS ENTHUSIASTIC ABOUT IT, BUT I THINK IT IS JUST BECAUSE HE SPENDS MOST OF HIS TIME COMING UP WITH IDIOTIC PUNS THAT IRRITATE ME TO NO END. THE RIOTS DO NOT BOTHER ME. I BELIEVE PEOPLE CAN CHANGE, IF THEY JUST TRY TO! THE UNDERGROUND WAS QUITE WONDERFUL, THOUGH A LITTLE SMALL FOR SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME. I HAD TONS OF FRIENDS! I WAS SUPER POPULAR TOO! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE PART OF THE ROYAL GUARD! NYEH HEH HEH! BUT THEN WE CAME HERE. IT IS NICE. A LOT BIGGER, BUT I MAKE FRIENDS EVERYWHERE I GO SO I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, VERY MUCH LIKE THE SURFACE _______, AND I LIKE YOU TOO!

Huh. So Papyrus had a brother. Sans, he said. Neat. You reread the texts before sending him a thank you text, along with a good night text. You fell asleep before he could reply. You were exhausted.


	3. Shenanigans and Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go shopping and run into minor trouble and two skeletons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO UPDATE, THERE WAS SO MUCH SHIT HAPPENING IN MY LIFE.

  It had been a week since you met Papyrus and in that time, Beverly had asked no fewer than one hundred and sixty-seven questions. You knew this because you had started keeping track after the third question she asked in under an hour. All in all you were pretty glad that she was asking more questions about Papyrus and less questions about your interview, they had never called you back, not that you were surprised. Places that had interviewed you rarely called you back. When they did, it was just to tell you that they wouldn't be hiring you, because they found someone who was a better fit. You slouched at the kitchen table, listening to Beverly sing while she was cooking at the stove, another old French song, something about shoelaces and fairies. Weirdo.  The singing suddenly stopped and tell-tale  _pit-pat_ of feet began heading in your direction. "Hey," Beverly's voice came from behind you and you sighed internally, you knew that tone, it was her 'Have you heard from the interviewer yet?' voice, "Have you, y'know, heard from those people you interviewed with last week? I know you hate when I ask, and it's not like you need to get a job, I don't charge you rent. I just know you want a job so you can stop feeling guilty for, whatever you feel guilty for." You shook your head and stole a glance at Beverly's free-roaming duck, Sergeant Quacker Jack, he was a Black Swedish, or so you were told, he was still a brand new duckling Beverly had gotten four days ago, freshly hatched from god knows where, imagine, getting ducks in the mail. "I just...I hate how you took me in and I have done literally  _nothing_ to thank you." Beverly made a noise at this statement of yours and then sighed, you risked turning around and found yourself looking at her, hair freshly dyed deep ocean blue with touches of orchid at the tips, in a white baggy, sleeveless shirt with the words "Cuddle Up' on it, with a bear in the center and her baggy black sweatpants she got from the the back of her boyfriend Derek's closet, despite her clothing choice, she still looked like she demanded attention without having to ask, apparently it radiated off of her. "Honey, _________, you know I don't expect anything from you, how long are you going to hold my kindness over your own head? Until the sky falls down and Cthulhu rises?"

 

  She fixed you with her soft brown eyes, despite how kind her eyes were, you still had to look away, she had that effect, not just on you though, you'd seen all sorts of people crumble beneath Beverly's stare, kind or not, although you had never been on the receiving end of an angry Beverly's stare. The most recent was when you and Beverly had gone to a movie theater a few weeks ago and a man had cut in front, you had confronted him and when he started getting a little heated to the point where he pushed you, Beverly had stepped in between you two and simply stared at the man, who looked about 6"1', and there stood small, 4"9' Beverly, but she had stared him down and simply stated, "I let you cut, believe me, if you had tried this when I was in a less forgiving mood, you would be on the ground for pushing my friend, go buy your ticket, and fuck off." You were horrified, what if he pushed her too? You were about to say something when you looked at the man, being stared down by your short friend, you held your breath, the man turned away, looking slightly uncomfortable. The movie was good, at least. You shook your head and realized Beverly had been trying to talk to you. "Hello? _________, Ms Zonedout? There's a Beverly on line one who needs to speak to you about perhaps getting a job down at the pet store." You blushed, embarrassed, "Sorry," you said quickly, "I was just distracted by something." Beverly nodded and turned back towards the stove and walked towards it. You heard her start singing again and then curse. "What is it?" You asked, curious. "Pasta, I forgot to buy penne pasta noodles, would you do me a favor and go buy some? My card is in my wallet, take it and go to the store, you already know my pin right?" You nodded, of course you knew it, so did Derek and about five other people. You remembered wondering once how nobody had stolen money from Beverly, but then again, you knew why. She was too nice, and people hated hurting people that were too nice. You got up and grabbed her wallet from the table near the front door, said goodbye to Beverly and Sergeant Quackerjack and headed out to your car.

 

  It was raining, great. Beverly loved the rain, you, however, hated it. It reminded you of your past, before you met Beverly that day in the rain. You'd never asked why Beverly liked the rain, you assumed it was because of peaceful it was when it rained. her singing changed on days it was raining as well, normally she sang upbeat songs, French or not. When it rained, she sang sweet, calming songs, but not French ones. "French isn't for rain," she said once, "It's for days when you need it." Whatever the hell that meant. You sighed and turned on the radio, then changed the station when Justin Bieber came on, you surfed the stations for a while before remembering Beverly had synced her phone"s music to your car's music library, so you could listen to her music without needing her phone. You clicked the button and Sad Machine by Porter Robinson started playing, it actually fit really well with the rain, it made you almost not hate rain. Almost.

 

  As you walked into the store, you passed a bright red convertible car, a very rare sight to see considering the top was down and it was raining like crazy, whoever owned that car would most likely hate how wet the inside had gotten once they realized it had rained. You shook your head and walked into the store, it wasn't as packed as you thought it would be, perhaps the rain made some people wary about driving? Then again, knowing the area you lived in, it was unlikely. People here didn't really care about rain safety. You headed towards the pasta aisle and stopped, looking at a familiar white shirt and red scarved skeleton. Could it be? "Papyrus?" You said, skeptical, but then you heard it, "HUMAN! HOW WONDERFUL TO SEE YOU IN THE ENTIRE AISLE OF PASTA AS WELL! COME ________! I MUST INTRODUCE YOU TO MYBROTHER! SANS! SANS! SANS COME HERE RIGHT NOW, THERE IS A HUMAN I WISH YOU TO MEET." You looked down the aisle, behind Papyrus and saw a smaller skeleton, about half or Papyrus' size and about five inches taller than you, wearing a white shirt and a blue, fluffy hooded jacket. "Sup, name's Sans, you must be _______, Pap won't shut up about ya." The skeleton's eye socket were empty, save for two tiny pinpricks of light, he seemed to be staring straight into your soul, you quickly stammered a hello and held out your hand. Sans looked at your hand, looked at you, and grinned, if that was, in fact, what was going on, considering he had a grin before he spoke as well. Weird. He took your hand in his bony one and shook it, lightly, as if he was afraid of you. "SANS!" Papyrus said, loudly, "BE POLITE AND SHAKE THE HUMAN'S HAND MORE SINCERELY! YOU MIGHT OFFEND HER! I APOLOGIZE _______! SANS IS A COMPLETE LAZYBONES WHO DOES NOTHING BUT BOONDOGGLE ALL DAY, I AM SURPRISED HE EVEN SAID YES TO SHOPPING FOR BETTER NOODLE CHOICES WITH ME." You giggled and hid your mouth behind your hand, smiling. Sans fixed you with a look, "So, ____", Sans began, "What are you doing out in this  **melon** choly weather?" You were about to answer when you finally processed what Sans had said. "Was...was that a pun?" You asked, smiling, you loved puns and bad jokes. Sans nodded, "I see I have met a fellow pun-enthusiast, Paps, we may have to keep her around." You heard Papyrus groan and giggled again, "I was out to get some penne pasta, my roommate, Beverly, realized she forgot some and she asked me to come here and buy some, didn't realize the weather would make it im **pasta** ble." Papyrus groaned louder, his face looking sour, "HUMAN, NOT YOU TOO! I MAY HAVE TO STOP LIKING YOU!" You couldn't help it, another pun was coming. "Aw, c'mon, Papyrus", you said, sounding hurt, "If you stopped liking me, you'd be  **bacon** my heart" Sans cracked a smile, but you noticed that his eyes, well, eyes sockets, never left you.

 

  Fifteen minutes and ten boxes of penne, fettuccine and rigatoni each later, you, Papyrus and Sans were at the checkout, Papyrus insisting on paying for everything. You had quickly texted Bev to ask if, in return for paying, the two skelebros could come over for dinner, you shouldn't have even asked because halfway into asking she had squealed out a yes and then hung up. Typical. As you turned back towards the cashier you noticed that he seemed to be telling Papyrus something. "I DO NOT UNDERSTAND, IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH MY CARD?" The cashier looked at Papyrus, a look of disgust coming over his face, as he pointed to a sign near the front, transparent enough to read from where you three were gathered, "NO MONSTERS ALLOWED SERVICE IN THIS ESTABLISHMENT" Papyrus looked upset, "BUT, I CAN PAY," he said, dejectedly, "I CAN, PLEASE, JUST...LET ME BUY THE NOODLES AND THEN WE WILL LEAVE." The cashier shook his head, it made your blood boil when the cashier said, "I'm afraid I cannot allow that,  _sir_ , your kind are not welcome here." You clenched your fists, barely noticing how Sans' jaw seemed to get tighter, you squeezed past Sans and Papyrus and looked at the cashier. "Do you know Leviate Chocolates?" You asked, innocently. The cashier nodded, "But of course, they're on aisle-", you cut him off, "Good, because I, for one, know they MADE this town, and half of this city is owned by Leviate Chocolates, and I happen to know  _one of them personally_ , so unless you let my  _friend_ pay for our food, I will call them up and have them rip you a new one, understood?" The cashier seemed unfazed and then made the biggest mistake of his life, he laughed. At you. "Oh please!", a sad little girl like you? Knowing a Leviate personally? I'm getting my manager." Your fists tightened. Two could play this game. As the cashier left to get the manager you called Beverly. She picked up on the third ring.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Hey so there's a problem at the store, this asshole won't let Papyrus buy the pasta because he's a monster and-" Beverly cut you off, and when she spoke again, her voice was tight, angry.

 

"I'm on my way there now, give me five minutes, this is bullshit." She hung up and you pocketed your phone and then turned to look at Papyrus, "My friend is on her way here, she might be a little ticked off, but I swear she's a sweetheart." Papyrus simply nodded and Sans raised a brow-bone quizzically. Obviously he was curious but wasn't going to say anything.

 

  Five minutes went by and the manager came, trailing behind him was the cashier, no sooner had he reached your checkout had you seen Beverly walk in the store and spot you. She was wearing a tight, clingy, blue dress you had only see her wear in negotiations with other companies, it was a dress that meant you shut up and listened to what she was saying. As she walked her heels, blue to match the dress, click-clacked on the floor, drawing the eyes of many, her perfume clung to the air like smoke, clearly she meant business, she came to a stop and stood next to you, then she held out her hand and you handed her her wallet. The manager of the store looked at you, Beverly, Papyrus and Sans and then began to speak, he didn't even get a word out before Beverly flashed out her wallet and pulled out her ID in one smooth motion. "Do you see this name?" She asked, voice taut, so different then her regular honey voice you had gotten used to, it almost made you feel sorry for the manager. Almost. The manger looked at the ID and his eyes widened, as did the cashier's, he looked at you and had the decency to look scared. "This ID means I am one of the Leviate's, now PLEASE, explain to me why my friend can't buy pasta here?" The manager opened his mouth again, but was once again cut off, Beverly was on a war path, "No, don't bother spouting your stupid, simple minded bigotry at me. Just let me buy this stupid pasta, and then know that on Monday of next week, all of the chocolate from my company will leave your shelves, I DO NOT deal with bigots who hold their prejudices in the same hand they take hard working people's money with. Have a nice day."

 

  Beverly grabbed the pasta boxes and bagged them, swiped her card and then turned on her heel and walked away. You, Papyrus and Sans followed closely behind. You began introductions, "Sans, Papyrus, this is Beverly, she's uh, my roommate and friend. Beverly, this is Sans and Papyrus." Beverly looked behind her and flashed her famous smile, "Hello, " she said, all previous venom gone from her voice, "It's very nice to meet you finally Papyrus, as well as you Sans, despite the circumstances, I hope you don't let that dull minded prick ruin your judgement of humans, we aren't all like that." Papyrus' silence finally ended as he spoke, "IT IS NICE TO MEET YOU AS WELL BEVERLY, THAT WAS VERY NICE OF YOU TO STAND UP FOR ME AND THEN BUY THE PASTA, YOU MUST ALLOW ME TO PAY YOU BACK FOR THAT." Beverly shook her head as you all walked out of the store, "Nonsense, I won't allow it, besides, I forget how much it all was." Beverly said this as she crumpled up and discarded the receipt she had grabbed in a garbage can as she passed it. She stopped and handed you the bags of pasta, "I'll see you back at the house," she turned to Papyrus and Sans, smiled then said, "Please, won't you accept a formal invitation to dinner at my house?"

 

  Papyrus grinned and then nodded excitedly, "BUT OF COURSE! NYEH HEH HEH! I WOULD BE DELIGHTED TO COME TO YOUR DWELLING AND EAT YOUR FOOD, AS WOULD SANS, AS MUCH AS A LAZYBONES AS HE HIS, I AM SURE HE IS ALSO DELIGHTED TO BE INVITED." Papyrus shot Sans a look, but it went unseen by Sans as he said. "Yeah, sure, could be fun, we should be  **spaghetting** home to get ready though, right, bro?" Papyrus nodded and then shot Sans a look, perhaps because of the pun, then headed towards the red convertible you had seen earlier. "Papyrus, you might want to put the hood up when it rains." You said as you began walking away, "The inside might get ruined that way." You heard Papyrus laugh, "NONSENSE ______! EVERYTHING IN THIS CAR WILL BE FINE, BUT I WILL LEAVE THE HOOD UP WHEN IT RAINS, SINCE YOU TOLD ME TO, AND A GOOD FRIEND ALWAYS LISTENS TO ANOTHER GOOD FRIEND. WE WILL SEE YOU AT...WHAT TIME SHOULD WE ARRIVE AT YOUR HOUSE?" Shit. you thought hard, then smiled and turned back towards Papyrus, "Around eight thirty?" That gave you two hours to look good, although you weren't exactly sure why you felt the need to look good. "EIGHT THIRTY IT IS THEN. GOOD BYE HUMAN BEVERLY, GOODBYE _______!"  You saw Beverly's car drive off, not the Camaro this time, but a green '96 Chevy Cavalier she drove when it was raining, she loved her Camaro too much to put in in the rain. You waved at her and got into your car, a silver 2001 Honda Civic, last year's Christmas present from Beverly, and started it, laying the bags of pasta next to you in the passenger's seat and buckling up. You sighed happily, at least you made two new friends. So who cares if you never got a callback from the other place? You could do what Beverly said and apply to that Pet-store. At least they were monster friendly,  there was even a rumor that one of their employees was a fish. That might be nice. You drove off and headed home to get ready for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAAH, My hand hurts from writing so much! Well, typing, still though, good amount of words, right? So far, so good, I will try to update every day, and I again, apologize for how late this one came out. I promise to try my hardest to never let that happen again.


	4. Cooking With Emotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skelebros come over for dinner, Beverly tells you about her dark history, and you make pasta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW TWO CHAPTERS IN TWO DAYS, IT'S ALMOST AS IF I'M TRYING TO PUT OUT A CHAPTER EVERY DAY AND NOT DISAPPEAR OFF THE FACE OFF THE EARTH FOR OVER A MONTH. Enjoy. warning: the puns are coming, and I'm terrible at making them, so I apologize.

  You came home to find Beverly with her head in her hands at the table, she wasn't wearing the blue dress or blue heels anymore, and the scent of her perfume lightly lingered in the room. She sat there, in her sweatpants and baggy shirt, still as a stone, you went to speak, but her voice cut through the silence, her voice sounded drained, tired, like she had been crying, "Do you know why I legally changed my name? Both my first and last? I hated being a Leviate, I have always hated having this sort of...pull on people." You tried to speak again once she went quiet, but she cut you off once again, drawing in a shaky breath, "I remember the day I realized just how powerful I was. I was twelve, did you know I used to have a brother?" She fixed her bloodshot brown eyes on you, you wanted to look away, but couldn't, you found yourself shaking your head, your throat too dry to find the words. She cracked a small smile and looked down, "Yeah, I had a brother, Jasper, he was five years older than me, you wouldn't know it by the way I acted around him, anywhere he went I had to go to, on more than occasion I threw a tantrum because he was supposed to go somewhere without me and I wouldn't have it. He had epilepsy, a byproduct of my mother doing hardcore drugs like meth when she was pregnant with him, she stopped while she was still pregnant, got sober, but the damage was already done, I don't think she ever forgave herself, then again, she died when I was three, so what do I know?" She paused again to fiddle with a golden locket around her neck, moving it from left to right never looking up from the ground as she continued speaking, her voice devoid of all happiness, "Even as children, we knew what our family meant, what we were born into, the power we had, I didn't care for it, neither did Jasper, but we were invisible here, but when we went to our main factory in Belgium, we were celebrities, we were hot, talked about in television, paparazzi followed us everywhere, honestly, it was a nightmare, being a billionaire dollar child in Belgium. But here, we were invisible, people knew our name, but didn't bother us about it. We weren't treated differently in public, but in private, away from prying eyes,"

 

  Beverly paused again, drawing another deep breath and dropping her hand from the locket, letting it thump back against her chest before resuming her tale, "In private we were different, we knew we had different fathers, and we were treated as if we were two separate lifeforms, which sounds nice, but he got all of the attention, Jasper did, I was left alone, had to learn how to stay quiet, he was always on everybody's minds and always the topic of conversation and I, I was left to my own devices, anything I did better than him was overshadowed, he was the favorite, I was just...a space saver. Anyways, one day, while we were swimming at my Grandma Marie's nephew Shaun's house, I left to take a shower, Shaun was a drunk, and tonight was no exception, I was eight, Jasper was twelve, his birthday was coming up that January, it was a nice August evening, when I came back from my shower, at around eight, maybe eight-thirty, and went back outside, nobody was there. I was curious, so I headed towards the living room, thinking Shaun and my brother decided to head there to watch something on the television, I was so, so wrong. Jasper was laying on the lawn, he's had a seizure, a really bad one while I was taking a shower and Shaun didn't notice, the drunken prick, until my brother's face was, was...blue." You looked down, opened your mouth to say you were sorry, so very sorry, but Beverly looked into your eyes, deep brown irises staring into your own eyes, what was she thinking? You opened your mouth, but Bev waved a hand, "Don't apologize, I despise sympathy over old offenses and traumatizing incidents, the point is my brother died the next morning, September first, and four years went by without me being noticed, he was cremated, the wake was lovely and half of his ashes were placed into that dolphin stone I keep by my bed, you know, the one I got from Hawaii and told you keeps me from going insane? Now you know why it's my most cherished possession, anyways, after that, I was the talk of the town, at least in the area we lived overnight paparazzi stalked me, tried to get pictures of me. It was hell for four years. Until one day, I was pushed too far, it was my birthday, and I had agreed to go on a radio show, for an interview, I was twelve, mind you, and I was a stranger to attention, so I was nervous and, well excited, I could tell literally thousands, hundreds, maybe millions of people about me. It didn't happen like that, the interviewer's first question was, now that I'm twelve, am I comfortable talking about my brother, Jasper?"

 

  Beverly chuckled darkly, eyes dark and face drawn, "Here it is, my fucking birthday and the first thing someone wants to talk about is my brother. I looked at the radio host, cocked my head and asked what sort of sick interview he was trying to have. What was the purpose of making me relive the day I saw my brother dying, the most traumatizing experience of my life?" She looked at you again, all color gone from her face, she looked older than nineteen somehow, like she had aged fifty years in the five minutes you had been home, "He said that it was something nobody else in my family wanted to talk about, people wanted the facts, I told him, a grown man, that the people could go...fuck themselves and leave me alone and stop acting as if my personal loss was a televised program to get new gossip and bullshit problems from. I then got up, and walked out. When I made it to the car, I looked at my bodyguard and told him, "I want him fired, what he asked was inappropriate, I want him gone." Beverly went quiet for a few minutes, the silence choking you, but you didn't dare speak, you almost jumped when Beverly spoke again, her voice raspy and gravely, the tell-tale sign of her beginning to cry "I was twelve, and just because someone hurt me, I used my connections, my power, to hurt someone else, he became a drunk, three years later he killed himself by jumping off an overpass down to the freeway below, his wife left him and never let him see his kids after that, when he lost his job, all because I got hurt, all because he asked a question." She sighed and continued, "I was horrified when I heard about it, promised myself I would never use my family name to get someone hurt ever again, and when I turned fifteen, I got my name legally changed from Peace Beverly Leviate, to Beverly Peace Morose. Nice isn't it? Beverly means 'In the meadow of the beavers', beavers are such hardworking animals, like I wanted to be, 'Peace' is, well, peace and 'Morose' means sad. So I'm a peaceful hardworking beaver who's constantly sad. Pretty fitting, really." She stood up, and looked at the stove, "Would you...finish cooking? I have to go get ready for our guests, and please text Papyrus the address, I'm afraid I forgot to." Without another word, Beverly turned away from you and walked to the hallway that directed the way to her room, you heard her door open and shut, then the sound of a lock clicking into place. You carefully walked to the hallway, you'd never been in her room before, nor had you been down this hallway, you saw her blue painted door, magenta and orchid swirls surround a Tinkerbell sticker, the words "I believe in love" in giant, ocean blue, intricately written letters underneath Tink. You sighed as well, emotionally drained, wondering how she could never have told you about this part of her past, it dawned on you that she had, one night, while driving to banquet in Chicago, you walked back to the stove and began absentmindedly gathering all the ingredients for the pasta as you thought about that drive.

 

  _"Is this place...big?" You asked, squirming in your seat, you hated big parties, forget fancy, ritzy, rich people ones. Beverly risked a glance at you and chuckled, before switching lanes and speeding up slightly to overtake a small blue Taurus on her right, she looked ahead, then spoke, "Dude, this place is huge, but don't worry, you're just my guest, Derek was too busy this weekend to go, so just sit back, we have another twelve hours to go. Get some sleep." Right, Derek, Beverly's boyfriend of a year, you thought he was pretty nice, you sighed, looking out the window, it was raining, perfect. "I have nothing to wear, though." You said this in a tiny, whiny tone, "I won't fit in, and people will make fun of me, of **you** , for bringing a goober like me to a fancy place." Another chuckle. "That's why we're getting there a day early, we're going shopping, my treat." You dropped your jaw, awestruck, "No way am I letting you pay for me, I-" Beverly cut you off, waving a hand dismissively, "Too late, you are my prisoner and you shall be dressed beautifully, I want guys to think I'm taking you back to the hotel room and eating you out until you pass out." She shot a glance at you, "It'll do you good, getting out of the house, seeing new places, and Chicago is beautiful this time of year. Besides, I'm only going because my grandma asked me too, not because I want to, I hate people with power as much as you do." You looked at Beverly, then cocked your head, "Why do you hate people who have power? You never tell me." Beverly's hands tightened on the steering wheel, jaw taut, you thought maybe you had gone too far, you were going to apologize, but before you could speak, she said, tersely, "When I was younger, someone I knew got pissed off at someone else, they used their status, their family to ruin their life. It was horrible. I promised myself I would never be like that. Heartless." You nodded. The rest of the drive was in silence, except for the soft pattering of rain on the windows._

_When you had finally gotten to the banquet, sheathed in a shimmering gold and silver dress that went past your ankles, tottering on matching silver heels Beverly had bought, the silence of the day before's drive had been forgotten amidst all the stares and whispers you were getting, as well as a few low whistles from the men. Beverly had gone to find her grandmother and left you alone, she was still wearing street clothes, refusing to let you see the dress she was wearing, "You'll see it when they introduce me and Nana," She'd said, smiling, "Just wait for the light to dim and a voice to say 'Announcing Miss Beverly Leviate and her Grandmother, the Lady Marie Leviate!' "She'd giggled and then ran off, leaving you alone. Soon, the lights dimmed an announcer came up on stage, the room had gone quiet. "We here at the Chicago Theater of Arts and Music are pleased to announce the arrival of the following..." You held your breath, here we go, finally, "Miss Beverly Leviate and her grandmother, the Lady Marie Leviate-Leroy!" The crowd went nuts, clapping wildly as your friend and her grandmother appeared on stage, walking down the opposite spiral steps. Your mouth opened, there she stood, your homely friend, in a deep blue ballgown dress, a silver tiara twinkling in her teal and purple hair, black gloves covered her arms, and her face positively glowed, her grandmother was also dressed just as stunningly, if not more, she was dressed in a simple white dress, like something straight from the fifties, her silver hair glinted in the light as she descended down the stairs, hands clasped in front of her, the opposite of how Beverly's hands were on either side of her dress, keeping her from tripping over the fabric, deep blue stilettos were on her feet, how was she not tripping? They both came to a stop next to each other on stage, Marie bowed, Beverly curtsied, then they linked arms and walked down off the stage as people started to swarm around them. At the end of the night, Beverly had found you and said, "You look like a princess, you know." When you had stared back and said she looked more like a princess, she shook her head and said, "No, I played pretend, but tonight, tonight you are one. You may even rival me in terms of beauty tonight. Let them see you, ________, let them see **you**."_

 

  When you finally shook yourself out of the memory, the water was boiling, you poured in the penne pasta, waited ten more minutes, drained them, re-put the noodles back into the pot, and then poured two jars of alfredo sauce, stirred it in, then grabbed your phone and texted Papyrus the address, it was currently six, you had time to take a shower, get dressed into something more appropriate, and then set the table before Papyrus and Sans arrived. You turned the stove off, headed to the bathroom, and took a quick shower, being sure to grab extra clothes to wear afterwards. Half an hour later, you emerged from the bathroom, clean and semi-dry, you got dressed in your room, a simple black tank top and jeans, brushed your hair out, and set the table with three places, before thinking Beverly would join you later, then added and extra one to the three plates, just in case Bev changed her mind. Two hours later, a knock came on the door. You started to head towards the door, when a voice came from behind you, "Let me get it, please, reheat the pasta, just turn the stove back on and pretend we just finished making it okay?" You turned around, Beverly was wearing a red and black lace dress, her hair done up and makeup reapplied, of course, she was playing hostess tonight, it hid what she was really doing, running from herself. You nodded silently and walked to the stove, turned it on, and waited. You heard the door open and Beverly's voice, "Welcome! Sans, Papyrus, this way please and welcome to my home! I am so glad you agreed to join me and _______ for dinner, I both of you look wonderful!"

 

  "NYEH HEH HEH, YOU LOOK WONDERFUL YOURSELF, BUT OF COURSE I DO, SANS MAYBE NOT SO MUCH SINCE HE IS STILL WEARING THAT AWFUL HOODIE OF HIS. AT LEAST HE CHANGED HIS PANTS, WHERE IS ______?" You heard Beverly giggle and then speak, "In the kitchen, finishing up the pasta, go ahead, leave your shoes here please." You heard shifting, you were guessing Papyrus and Sans were complying with the 'no shoes' rule. "SANS!" You heard Papyrus' voice, "WHY HAVEN'T YOU SAID ANYTHING TO OUR WONDERFUL HOSTESS? YOU'RE BEING RUDE."

 

  "Sorry bro, I'm just wondering why she forgot to **mansion** she lived in huge house."

 

  "SANS! I APOLOGIZE, BEVERLY, SANS IS A RUDE BONEHEAD, I THINK YOUR HOUSE IS DELIGHTFUL."

 

  "Oh, no it's fine, Papyrus, I get that all the time, you see, Sans, I don't mention the house because it makes people think of me differently, either they think I'm a spoiled rich girl who has no idea what it's like to be poor, or they think I'm their personal piggy bank and want me to fix all their financial problems. So I don't tell people, if they ask about the house, I just tell them what I'm going to tell you, does it really matter considering the kind of person I am?"

 

  "I s'pose not, thanks for earlier today by the way, was pretty nice, sticking your neck out for me and Paps at the store." You heard Beverly scoff, "Don't mention it, it was nothing, now come, food is ready." As all three entered the kitchen, you placed the pot of pasta on the table, and waved to Sans and Papyrus. Papyrus was wearing a "cool dude' shirt with white shorts, whereas Sans was wearing a black shirt, his basketball shorts, and his blue hoodie. For whatever reason, something tugged at you when you saw Sans, you pushed the feeling aside, jitters was the last thing you needed right now. As Sans and Papyrus sat down and put pasta on their plates, Beverly walked over to the radio and turned it on, light jazz started playing, but was quickly switched to a band called Morning Parade, Beverly's current obsession, She then sat down, across from Papyrus as you took your place beside her, across from Sans. "SO, BEVERLY, WHERE DO YOU WORK?" Papyrus asked, his plate full of pasta, you saw Beverly shrug out of the corner of your eye, "I work at a bookstore and coffee shop, it's nice, I love reading and I love coffee, so working at a place that has both is wonderful for me, what about you? Where do you work?" Papyrus was quick to answer, "I WORK AT A STORE, THAT SELLS TEA, IT IS QUITE NICE, AND SANS WORKS AT A HOT DOG STAND, AS WELL AS A FEW OTHER JOBS, BUT HE BOONDOGGLES A LOT, ALWAYS TAKING BREAKS AND FALLING ASLEEP." Beverly looked at Sans, "Different jobs?" She asked, her curiosity peaked, "What is that like? having multiple jobs?" Sans' smile widened as he answered, "It's pretty easy really, but works makes me  **bone** tired, you know?" Beverly and you looked at each other and giggled, hearing Papyrus groan, "HONESTLY SANS CAN YOU NOT MAKE A DISTASTEFUL PUN AT DINNER?"

 

  Sans smirked, if it was possible for a skeleton to smirk and spoke, his deep baritone voice reverberating throughout your body to your core, causing your stomach to flip flop, seriously, what the hell was going on with you? Were you getting sick? "Aw, c'mon, Paps, it's important for me to get my **boo** ty sleep" Papyrus groaned at the same time as you and Beverly started giggling, "See? Paps, the girls like my puns." Papyrus shot Sans a look, "YES BUT THAT IS BECAUSE THEY DO NOT LIVE WITH YOU BROTHER." Sans shrugged and went back to eating his pasta, "Oh, my, "Beverly said, startled, "Do you guys want anything to drink? Honestly, I can be so darn rude sometimes, how very unladylike." Papyrus and Sans looked at Beverly and spoke at the same time.  
"NYEH HEH WATER IS FINE"  
"Ketchup, please." Beverly paused halfway to the fridge, and looked at Sans, bewilderment on her face, "Did...did you say...ketchup?" Sans nodded, then grinned wider, "Yup, sure did, 'sup goes with everything, y'know." Beverly just nodded slowly, then turned and went to the fridge, grabbed the bottle of ketchup, and a bottle of water, she was about to get a glass for the ketchup after handing Papyrus the water bottle, but Sans spoke up and said, "Don't bother, just give me the bottle, I don't have any germs, so you don't need to worry about **spaghetti** ng sick anytime soon." Another groan from Papyrus. But Beverly just smiled politely, nodded and handed the bottle to Sans. "I hope you don't mind me **condiment** ing on the fact you make fantastic puns." She said, grinning, Sans smiled, "Ah, a fellow pun-lover, I see?" Beverly shook her head, "Not really, just an occasional pun maker, that's all."  Suddenly, Papyrus spoke, his loud, high pitched voice ringing in your ears, "BEVERLY AND HUMAN ________! THIS PASTA IS DELIGHTFUL! WHAT IS THIS SAUCE? IT TASTES NOTHING LIKE THE SAUCE I MAKE." Beverly smiled and looked at Papyrus, "It's alfredo sauce, and thank you, but I had nothing to do with the cooking, it was all _______."

 

  An hour later, dinner was finished and Sans and Papyrus were getting ready to leave, Papyrus had boxes of pasta and jars of alfredo sauce in a bag Beverly had insisted on giving him. He had thanked her profusely,  and invited you both over some time for friendship spaghetti. Sans had stood there, listening intently, before pulling you aside, "Hey, uh, can I have your number? Paps can be a bit...overwhelming, figured you might want someone who also had bones to talk to, in case you get really  **bone** some at night." You'd nodded and given Sans your number, watching him type it into his phone, then had texted you on the spot, stating that now you had his as well, just in case. As the skelebros walked out the door, you felt a pull on your chest, what on earth was going on with you lately? Beverly had cleaned up the kitchen while you had said your goodbyes to Papyrus and Sans, and so it was as usual, spotless when you walked back in. You shook your head and headed up the stairs to your room, flopping onto your bed once ou got there. Before closing your eyes and heading off to sleep, you thought about a short, stocky skeleton in a blue hoodie. Your heart fluttered at the thought, and then, you passed out, wondering what the hell was going on with your mind and body lately. 

***

  The drive back to Sans' and Papyrus' house was spent mostly in silence, until Sans spoke, "Beverly and ________ are pretty nice humans, aren't they Paps?"

  "INDEED BROTHER, I JUST WISH YOU HADN'T USED SO MANY PUNS, I AM GLAD WE LEFT AN HOUR EARLY TO GET HERE THOUGH, THIS DRIVE IS MOST CERTAINLY LONG, BUT I LIKE IT, DON'T YOU BROTHER 

  "You love my puns, you smirk at them all the time."

  "I DO AND I HATE IT."

  The rest of the thirty minute drive passed in silence, Sans pulled out his phone and brought up your number, looking at your name, something disturbed him about you, it was a new feeling, not a bad one, just...different, he wondered if he had ever encountered you in one of the other timelines. He decided he would look through his journals later on tonight, after Papyrus went to bed. Something was oddly familiar and strange about you, and he intended to find out what it was. He sighed and looked up, the stars were shining brightly, the night air was crisp and clear, so different from being underground, so different from being trapped. He hoped it would stay like this the rest of his life.

 

 

 

  


	5. A Little Shopping Never Killed Nobody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans reads through his journals, You and Beverly have some one on one time, and go shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if my last chapter repeated halfway though, honestly no idea how that happened, I fixed it. Enjoy!

  It was midnight, Sans could hear Papyrus snoring in the room next to his, he got up quietly, being careful to slip his feet into the slippers he kept by his bed. As he left his room and went downstairs, he couldn't help but wonder about you and Beverly. How had you two met? You two seemed so different, Beverly being from a very influential family and you...well as far as he could tell, you were just a normal citizen. He shook his skull and walked to his workshop, this house was bigger than the one he and Paps lived in in Snowden, it had an extra bedroom downstairs that Sans had insisted on making his workshop, it was roomier than his old one, too, more room for his things, more room for more journals. He sighed as he unlocked the door and turned the knob to the room and clicked the light on. More journals, in Snowden, he only had three. Now, because the kid kept resetting for one reason or another, he had seven. Four extra resets. Some had started back in Snowden, the last two though, the last two were resets to after the barrier broke, just after, in fact. But him and Paps always wound up in this house. It was a good thing too, since he made sure this bedroom wasn't affected by the resets. The first time the kid had reset, his journals had been in Paps's room, the second time they were in his, each time, they ceased to exist, which is why he had the third one with him until he knew there was a room hat wasn't affected, he had written down everything from the first two timelines in this third journal and put it in the downstairs bedroom, he was ecstatic when he found out that it hadn't been affected, so now he kept all of his journals there. Sans pulled the chair out from the desk and sat down, looking at the seven journals he had stacked on the desk. He picked up the last one and flipped through it, until he found an entry that mentioned you, "Here we go, "Sans said, quietly, "Let's see what this says." He canned the page, mumbling whatever passages interested him, "Shy...met Beverly at the hospital, dad nearly beat her to death...hmmm, could that have happened in this timeline?" Sans kept reading, getting more and more curious about you, "Beverly took you in, blah, blah, blah, took care of you, has a pet armadillo named Rollerblade, Armadillo?" Sans made a mental note to check for an armadillo next tie he as at your house. "Wonder how this timeline was left when Frisk reset, let's see." Sans scanned the rest of the journal, stopping halfway through, "Here it is." He said, his sockets widening as he read, "Beverly died, shot by a protester in Belgium oh my god." He kept reading, getting more and more upset as he read, "Died instantly, _______ is inconsolable won't let me see her, told me to leave her alone, blames me for Beverly's death, the kid wants to reset, see if this can be avoided, told them to go for it." Sans looked up and stared at the blank wall "I told the kid to reset? Poor _________, can't imagine what she felt when...actually, yes I can." Sans' eyes went completely dark then, remembering a timeline where Frisk, possessed by Chara, had killed Papyrus. He knew that feeling all too well, no wonder he had let Frisk reset. He never wanted anyone to feel like that. Ever. He sighed and put the journal back down, then grabbed the newest one and wrote the latest timeline down, Beverly speaking up for him and Papyrus, and you...you were acting weird at dinner. Then again, he was too, normally he cracked more puns, maybe it was because he felt he had done this dinner before, this entire meeting you before. Sans sighed again, finished filling out the night's entry, then got up and left the workshop, being sure to lock the door behind him before he trudged back upstairs, into his room, into his bed, and falling asleep, hoping there would be no more resets.

***

  You woke up, a faint pounding in your head, to the sound of a loud bass, Beverly must be listening to some weird music, again. You groaned and were about to go back to bed ,when a gentle knock came on your door, Beverly's voice muffled through the wood of the door, "_______? You awake? I made bacon and cheese sandwiches for breakfast, I put cheddar on yours, along with an egg, just like you like it too. Want to eat? We have a busy day ahead of us, you know. I'm thinking we could go to that new outside mall that just opened up a few blocks down, get you some new interview clothes, maybe me some new dresses and such, I'll pay for you. If you want me to that is, I know how you are. Anyways, come get your food before it gets cold." You heard her footsteps fade as she walked back to the kitchen, you groaned again, burying your face in the pillow, what time was it anyway? You grabbed your phone off the table next to your bed and checked the time. The display read 10:39. Bev was waking you up this early? You groaned a third time, why? You were having fun sleeping, couldn't she just leave you alone? The pounding in your head got worse, you sighed, maybe some food would help. You rolled off the bed, making sure to flatten your hair before opening your door and heading out to the kitchen, passing Sergeant Quacker Jack as you walked, he quacked as you passed him and then followed you to the kitchen, you patted his head and then giggled when he quacked and ran to Beverly, he was obsessed with her, which was fine with you, considering she had bought him, he just tolerates you, you were sure. Beverly bent down and patted the duckling on the head then gave him a small piece of buttermilk bread, picking him as he grabbed it with his beak and ate it, quacking appreciatively. "QJ is so cute, isn't he? You know, I almost got an Armadillo." You raised a brow, Beverly shrugged, "Yeah, I know, what the hell was I thinking, ducks are way more reasonable, but just imagine, me having an Armadillo name Rollerblade, or something like that." You rolled your eyes as Beverly sat Qj down on the ground, laughing when he tried nipping her pajama bottoms in protest, you sat down at the table as Beverly sat your sandwich in front of you "You okay?" Beverly asked, concern coating her voice, "You look a little pale."  You shrugged, taking a bite of you sandwich, it was good, as always, the egg perfectly mingling with the cheddar and bacon in it's soft bread casket. "It's just a small headache, should go away soon enough." Beverly looked at you concern on her face, "Need some tea?" She asked, heading to her 'pantry of magic' as you referred to it, in reality, it was just a pantry full of different teas and cocoas, for any occasion, including sicknesses. You nodded, "Yeah, maybe some magical tea will be in there for a headache?" You said this sarcastically, but Beverly snapped her fingers, "Yeah actually, I have some Cinnamon apple tea in my room, hold on, I'll go get it." You were going to tell her you were joking, but she had already disappeared down the hall to her room. She reappeared moments later, a jug full of some weird caramel colored liquid sloshing around inside it. She grabbed a mug from the cabinet and poured some of the liquid into your glass then set it down in front of you, "Drink/" She ordered, you picked up the mug after taking a bite of your breakfast and took a sip, amazed by how accurately it tasted like cinnamon apples, it reminded you of the pie your mom used to bake before...you shook your head trying to dislodge the thought from your brain. Beverly looked at you expectantly, her eyes wide, "Do...do you like it? It's a recipe I made up myself, made it last night after you went to bed." You nodded, taking another sip, "Yeah, no it's...wow, it actually tastes really good, reminds me of apple pie. How the hell did you do this? Magic?" Beverly smiled and then laughed, "I guess so, I just mixed up that recipe for black samurai chai mate tea I had laying around and added some things. It tastes like pie?" You nodded, drinking more of the tea, reveling in the taste. You set the mug down and resumed eating, but not before smelling the strong smell of cinnamon, you figured it was the tea, you wondered if Beverly would tell you exactly how she made it, she never had in the past, but who knows?

 

  After both of you had eaten, cleaned the kitchen, and after you had another two (or three) glasses of Beverly's tea, you both went back to your rooms to get ready for a day out. You grabbed a pair of your favorite shorts, and matched it with a plain white shirt, making sure to clean your face in the bathroom, applying light makeup and brushing your hair. As you stepped back into the kitchen to head down the hall to Beverly's room, you realized she was already in the living room, past the kitchen, sitting on the couch, she was wearing a long-sleeved black and white striped crop top, with dark black jeans, the shirt showed off her stomach and breasts, you'd never really noticed it before, but Beverly had a very large chest, you looked down at your own chest, maybe you hadn't noticed it because you also had a very adequate chest. You shrugged and asked Beverly if she was ready to go, she nodded yes, got off the couch, and as she straightened her shirt and pulled up her pants, you saw a glimpse of one of her many tattoos, it was on her left hip, you had no idea what it was, and since Beverly never wore anything too revealing, you doubted it was new. You looked at her crop top, noticing it covered part of the tattoo she had gotten three months ago on her right shoulder, it was a picture of her great grandpa in his navy uniform, beneath that were the words, "My enemies tried to drag me into the darkness, not knowing I was the light." She was proud of that tattoo, it was the second one she had gotten, the first being on the inside of her left forearm, you had been there when she had gotten it, confused by her choice of words, "Love is patient, Love is kind." You had asked her why she had gotten that, and she had just smiled and told you not to worry about it, it meant something to her, and that was all that mattered. Beverly cleared her throat and you realized you had zoned out, "You okay?" She asked, hand on her hip, you nodded numbly, you thought you were okay. Beverly studied you for a moment then shrugged, grabbing her purse, keys and sunglasses off the kitchen table as she passed by you, clipping her keys to the belt loop on her jeans, she gave QJ one final pat on his head, "Be a good boy and watch the house, no drugs and no wild parties, and stay away from the door okay baby?' QJ quacked at her in response and she blew a kiss at him as she opened the door, you following closely behind her. Once both of you were out of the house, Beverly locked the door, then turned around and headed to her Cavalier, "We aren't taking Serendipity?" You asked, puzzled, "Nah, she could use some rest, besides, this is my grandma's old car, I was raised in this car, figured I should drive around in it, make it feel loved." You shrugged and stepped around to the passenger's side door, getting in just as Beverly started the engine, you buckled up as Beverly pulled out of the driveway, put her seat-belt on, and drove, shooting you a smile as she stepped on the gas pedal. You turned on the radio, leaning back to the relaxing sound of the Beatles' filling your ears. As Beverly drove, you thought about that weird dream you had last night, you dreamed that you were trapped, unable to move as a huge truck came barreling at you, before a deep, calming voice had whispered right into your ear, "You'll be okay, I promise, I won't let anything hurt you." It had calmed you down and before the truck hit you, a blue flash of light had blinded you and then you were safe, wrapped in the arms of someone strange, their blue jacket sleeves being the only thing you saw, the mysterious voice spoke again, "You're safe, I promise, as long as I'm here, you won't ever get hurt." What the hell had that dream meant? The voice sounded familiar but you couldn't place it, it was so odd, almost like you knew who was speaking, but you honestly had no clue who it could be, but in your dream you felt so safe, so warm, when the mystery person was holding you like you never wanted to let go, even stranger was the fact that you had a sense of love overwhelming you, love was something you hadn't felt from another human since Beverly found you in the rain. You shook your head and opened your eyes right as Beverly pulled into the parking lot of the mall, finding a spot in the shade to park.

 

  "Well, here we are." Beverly announced, shutting off her car's engine and opening her door before unbuckling herself, you followed suit, looking at the mall, who on earth r had decided that malls should be outside? In this heat? It was ridiculous, to you anyways, Beverly thought it was cool. Beverly grabbed her purse from the floor of her side and got out of the car, slamming her door as she did. "READY TO SHOP _______?!?" She exclaimed, looking at you, her hands thrown up in the air and twirling, her sunglasses hiding her eyes. You nodded, "Yeah...I guess, where do we go first?" Beverly put her arms down, baffled, she looked around and then smiled, "We're getting you new clothes, of course, but first you need bathroom things, to smell nice, come on, we'll hit up that girly bathroom essentials place I love." You groaned audibly, you knew the place she was talking about, and you hated it, the smalls were overwhelming, but Beverly loved the place, having at least thirty different smells, and she kept them in their respective sets, if she bought the body wash, she definitely bought body lotion, the perfume, the fragrance, the hand sanitizer, she was psychotic. But you followed her anyways, shaking your head. How had she even talked you into this? Once you reached the store, predictably, Beverly disappeared, so you walked out and waited, sure enough, thirty minutes later Beverly emerged, holding three bags full of stuff. "I found some things for you that I know you'll love, as well as getting some stuff for me, like they had this new smell, dude, I had to get, and then of COURSE, I had to get the REST of the set!" She handed you the bag containing all the things she bought for you. This process repeated at each store Beverly dragged you to, the tea store, the women's underwear store, the chocolate store. By the time you got to go to the clothing store to look for interview clothes, Beverly had made two trips to the car to put the bags she could no longer carry in the trunk. While in the clothing store, Beverly had once again vanished, reappearing with at least five shirts and seven skirts for you to try on, she gave her opinion on each one as you tried them on in front of her, both of you had agreed on three of the skirts and three of the shirts, then, just as quickly as she had shown up, Beverly disappeared again, to go looking for dresses she liked. An hour and a half later, you watched as Beverly paid for her twelve dresses and twelve pairs of heels to match, as well as the skirts and shirts both of you had agreed on. As you left you asked Beverly how much she had spent on you, so you could get an idea of how much to give her once you got a job. She had shrugged, "Doesn't matter, I forgot anyways, and I didn't ask for a receipt." You knew she was lying, she always asked for a receipt, but you just let Beverly treat you and then walked back to the car. The drive was quiet which you were thankful for, you kept thinking about that dream, and what it was supposed to mean. Were you in danger? Once you and Beverly got home and grabbed the bags, thirty in all, to bring into the house, it took two trips, you headed to your room and looked at the time, 1:35. You had been at the mall for around two hours. you were exhausted, you decided to get a little extra sleep in, before drifting off to sleep, you wondered about your dream, would you have it again? And if you did, did that mean something?


	6. She'll Go Alone, and Never Speak of This Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the friends of Papyrus and Sans, trouble follows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to take a short break guys too much was going on, emotionally, to the point where I needed a break from anything even remotely thought-provoking. But now, I'm back, so it should be all good.

  "Are you sure you don't want to go?" You asked Beverly as you put your sunglasses on your head, and grabbed the duffel bag off the floor and picked it up, slinging it over your shoulder, "Paps said that his friends are going to be there, Undyne and her girlfriend Alphys, more monsters, isn't that something you get excited about?" Beverly looked up from the desk she had in the living room next to the couch, she sighed and shook her head, "Not today, I have...things to do. Prior engagements to keep, you know?" You nodded, understanding, "Alright, but expect pictures, and you can't bitch at me later about how you wanted to go and blah blah blah." Beverly scoffed, but then her face broke into a smile as she actually laughed, "Yeah, I guess I can't" She said, looking at you, "Have fun, be safe, okay?" You nodded exaggeratedly, then turned and walked to the front of the house, being sure to grab your keys from the rack Beverly had hung there two days prior, it had taken her a few months to find the perfect rack, paint it, decorate it, and then hang it, but she was proud of it. She had painted it a deep ocean blue, with green swirls that were supposed to be vines, covered in purple flowers, the wood, she said, was mahogany, and was specially made for her by a friend she had in France. You couldn't lie, it looked nice. You waved goodbye to Beverly, then opened the door and stepped out into the blazing sunlight, lowering your sunglasses onto your face to shield your eyes. Once in your car, you turned on the A/C, it was supposed to reach one hundred degrees today, too hot for shopping, but not too hot for swimming, which is what Papyrus had invited you do with him, Sans, and his friends. As you drove, you wondered what Papyrus' friends looked like, you also thought about you had work tomorrow, the people at the aquarium store had actually hired you, Beverly had hugged you when you told her, saying she told you there was no reason to worry, You had nodded, slightly unconvinced, what if your new coworkers hated you? What if you broke an expensive tank? Or worse, what if you killed the fish by messing up their food? Was that even possible? Probably, you thought. Bev had told you that were worrying for nothing, "They're going to love you! Be excited for once in your existence!" You laughed, pulling in to the Community Center Papyrus had told you to come to. As you parked you saw Papyrus standing outside, sunglasses on his eyes, wearing bright red swimming trunk, towel wrapped around his shoulders, Sans was standing next to him...in his hoodie and basketball shorts.

 

  On Paps' left was a Blue...fish girl? An eyepatch covered one eye, and her hair, a flaming red, was tied back in a tight ponytail, not a hair out of place, she, like Sans, was not dressed for the pool, but judging from the bag she had, she came with the intention to swim.. Beside the blue fish, was a yellow lizard, or dinosaur, you weren't sure, wearing a pink one piece swimsuit, it had some an anime girl with cat ears on it. You had barely stepped out of the car, grabbing your bag, before Papyrus came running up to you, looking distressed. You hadn't even opened your mouth to say hello before you felt Papyrus wrap his bony arms around you and hugging you tightly, as you were getting crushed, you noticed Sans and his friend were walking behind Papyrus, stopping about a foot away from him. "Hiya Papyrus!" You said, happily, "Ready to swim?" Papyrus shook his head and looked at the ground sadly, "WE CANNOT GO SWIMMING _______, THE PEOPLE IN THE LOBBY SAID THAT WE WOULD SCARE PEOPLE, APPARENTLY THEY DON'T ALLOW MONSTERS." You clenched your fist, this bullshit again? You started walking towards the entrance but Papyrus stopped you, "I DO NOT WANT YOU TO GO AND SPEAK UP FOR US, ________, I KNOW YOU ARE PROBABLY ANGRY, BUT PLEASE, WE CAN FIND SOMETHING ELSE TO DO." You relaxed the grip on your fist and let your arms hang down at your sides, the bag slipping from your fingers and hitting the pavement, "It's just not FAIR" You said, kicking the blacktop, "You haven't DONE anything to ANYONE, they can't just...DO this!" Papyrus nodded, sadly, "I KNOW IT'S NOT NICE, BUT ARGUING ISN'T GOING TO SOLVE ANYTHING EITHER." Sans nodded, adding his own opinion, "Paps is right, kid, much as I hate to say it, but arguing in this case isn't going to help our image, people already hate us for existing, us arguing with humans would reflect badly on the rest of us, and the rest of us would  **surfer**." Papyrus groaned, "A PUN? REALLY BROTHER, NOW?" Sans laughed, his voice sending your stomach into another fit or swirls, seriously, what the hell? The blue fish girl spoke up then, "Fighting may not have solved anything, but maybe threatening will!" A spear appeared in her left hand then, the yellow dinosaur/lizard grabbed her hand, "N-no Undyne! Th-threatening people isn't going to do anything but make them h-hate us m-more!"

 

  You cocked your head, Undyne huh? You figured the lizard would be Undyne, but if the fish girl was Undyne, the lizard must be Alphys. You looked at Undyne and Alphys, "Well, guess I should introduce myself, Undyne and Alphys, I am _______, pleased to meet you, you held out your hand, shaking inside. Undyne fixed her one good eye on you, the spear dematerialized, then grabbed your hand and crushed it in hers, shaking it the whole way, her sharp teeth gleaming in the light, "_________, huh! Fuhuhuhuhuhuhu! Me and Alph have herd so much about you! Thanks for sticking up for Paps and sans in that shitty store the other week, nice to know that not all humans are as messed up as the rest of you!" Alphys nodded vigorously, "Y-yeah!" she said excitedly, "W-we were so h-happy to hear that s-someone actually cared about u-us!" You shot Alphys a smile, then looked at Papyrus, "Then where are we going? I was hoping to go swimming since it's going to get really hot later on, and I mean, I don't want to burn up." Papyrus looked around, "WE COULD GO TO ANOTHER POOL. WE COULD CALL AND ASK IF THEY ACCEPT MONSTERS." You heard a voice call from behind you, "Nah, no other pools do, I'll bet you Paps, but, I'll tell you what, I know somewhere we can go swimming and have a whole array of pools all to ourselves, whaddya say?" You turned around and saw Beverly, her smile shining brightly in the light, damn her perfect teeth, her dark black aviator sunglasses covered her eyes, which you were sure were shining behind the lenses that covered them. She was wearing a white and blue skirt that was obviously covering the bottoms of a two piece swimsuit, the top clearly visible through the white cardigan she wore.

 

  "BEVERLY YOU DECIDED TO COME AFTER ALL! THIS IS UNDYNE, SHE WAS CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD, AND HER GIRLFRIEND ALPHYS, UNDYNE, ALPHYS, THIS IS BEVERLY, THE GIRL WHO DEFENDED US AT THE STORE ALONG WITH _________!" Beverly stepped forward and shook hands with Undyne, Undyne, you noticed, seemed to be trying to break Beverly's hand from how tight she seemed to be holding it whilst shaking it, Beverly seemed unfazed, even tightening her own hand and quipping, "Breaking my hand won't work, I've shaken the hands of men more menacing then you, though not quite as fierce." Undyne seemed impressed at that, and dropped Beverly's hand, "Yeah, well, I was the toughest in the Underground, you know! Wasn't easy being captain of the Royal Guard." Beverly nodded, "Then allow me to extend a warm  hello to someone as tough as you, Undyne, your girlfriend is very lucky to have someone so tough get her back." She held her hand out to Alphys, "Is that Mew Mew Kissy Cutie? I hated the second one, pleased to meet you!" Alphys, forgetting her timidness, gladly grabbed Beverly's hand and wrung it, blabbering excitedly, "Y-yeah, h-hi!, the s-second one w-was terrible, w-wasn't it? Th-throwing out her en-entire character build?" Beverly then hugged Papyrus and waved to Sans, who, to your surprise, waved back and let out a lazy, "hey, Bev." She turned back towards you, "Look, we can take them back to, y'know, the place I took you, the one where I go whenever I need to cool off?" You remembered, the giant poolhouse her family owned, it was about a six hour drive from you, but she had a house up there too. You recalled the first time she took you there, she had been a wreck all week, crying all night, you found out later it was because it was her mother's birthday the day prior, she had asked if you had wanted to go somewhere, then took you to a house in the middle of nowhere, it was a beautiful week, you remembered. "Yeah, we could go, but isn't it like, your safe place?" Beverly smiled again, wider this time, "Yes, but I feel better and more safe if people are there."

"THEN WHY DON'T WE GO?"

"Do you actually want to, Papyrus? It's a far drive, at least six hours, and I mean, we'd have to be gone the whole weekend." You looked at Papyrus, "Not to mention that maybe these guys don't want to go." You motioned to the other three monsters. Sans grinned, "I mean, me 'n Paps could use a little vacation, who knows? Could go  **swimmingly**." You heard the other monsters groan, followed by Papyrus saying, "BROTHER YOU ARE TOO MUCH SOMETIMES WITH YOUR HORRIBLE PUNS, HOW COULD WE HAVE FUN IF YOU MAKE PUNS ALL WEEKEND?"

 

  Three and half hours later, you and Beverly were in her car, driving on the highway, she had let you drop your car off at the house, Papyrus had followed, all six of you had decided that all the monsters would drive in one car, you and Beverly would be in the other. and so here you were. You were silent for all of ten minutes before speaking, you voice cracked and dry from being silent, "What made you change your mind and show up?" Beverly stared at the windshield blankly, sighed, then gripped the steering wheel harder, knuckles  tightening, "My dad called, he...wanted to say hi." Her dad? You had heard of him, seen pictures, met him once, him and Beverly had an awful relationship, due to his over excessive drinking and dealing meth, then lying to Beverly about it until he got arrested for having it in his car after getting caught to vandalize a vending machine at a well-known buffet. "I highly doubt he wanted to say hi," you said, bitterly, "He probably wanted money, or something, e just uses you and-" Beverly cut you off, her tone sharp, anger creeping into her voice, "I know that, _______, what he actually wanted was bail because he's back in jail, for driving on a suspended license, I just...wanted to get away from it all is all, and before you ask,  _no_ , I did not give him  _anything,_ I just told him to go to hell, then left to go to the pool, with you guys, I just..." She sighed again, sounding drained emotionally, you weren't surprised, her dad had that effect, hell so had yours.

 

  When all of you got to the cabin, it was getting dark, and too cold to swim, you all agreed to swim tomorrow and Beverly led all five of you to the house, and to your rooms, Alphys and Undyne obviously shared a room, whereas Sans and Papyrus slept in separate bedrooms, right next to each other, before you went to your room, on the third floor of the cabin and down the hall from Beverly's room, you shot her a look, hoping she would be okay, you knew how hearing from her father unraveled her normally stone demeanor.


	7. Kill the Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sans talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry I haven't written a new chapter in like a month, but after the Pulse shooting and all the other crazy things going on, I just didn't have the heart to write, thank my boyfriend for sitting me down and making me do actual work. As always, enjoy, and to those who lost someone in the Pulse shooting, I am deeply sorry for your losses, may whatever entity you believe in be with you.

  You woke up in the middle of the night, panting, you had another dream, nightmare actually, where you were drowning, and nobody was there to help you. You shook the sleep out of your eyes and looked at your phone, clicking the 'on' button and seeing the display light up blindingly, it read 3:33. You heard noises from downstairs and decided to investigate, pulling on a bathrobe as you opened your door and made your way downstairs, the noises got closer as you went down the hall and down the stairs, was it coming from the pool? Once you were downstairs you saw a familiar figure, still clothed in basketball shorts and a blue hoodie, "Sans?" You whispered, Sans turned around and gave you a nod, "heya." You shook your head, "What are you doing awake at this hour?" Sans shrugged, "I could ask the same of you, guess i couldn't sleep, you?" You nodded, "Same thing, couldn't sleep." Sans turned back around and lifted his right arm, "Bev's swimming, kinda wondered why." You looked past Sans and sure enough, she was swimming in her favorite bathing suit, a teal bikini, you sighed, "Guess she couldn't sleep either, can't really blame her, come on, we shouldn't let her see us, she hates having people worry about her.' Sans turned to look at you, "Where do you want to go?" He asked, cocking his head slightly, damn it, there were those butterflies again, why now? Why ever? "I know a place" You said, smiling, "I'll show you." Sans followed you as you led him down the long, dark hallway, only illuminated by the moon streaming in through the windows, finally sopping in front of a door labeled "library" You opened the door as quietly as possible, then ushered Sans in and turned on the light. Beverly loved this library, in fact, most o the books here had been ordered by her, it was basically a museum of books, mostly first editions of classic literature and signed copies of older novels, these were never read, but were showcased around the giant room, with notes Beverly had written pertaining to each novel, such as when she bought it, how much it was bought for, how much it was worth, and even how long she had searched for it. You turned around and closed the door, watching Sans turn around to look at the one hundred thousand plus books Beverly had collected, "all these are hers?" He asked, awestruck, you nodded, "Most of them, yeah, some of them were gifts or presents or donations." Sans nodded and then sat down in one of the five beanbag chairs Bev had furnished the room with. You sat in the chair next to Sans and sighed, how were you going to explain Beverly to him? Could you even explain her? Sans waited patiently, looking around the room and asking various question, you answered them to the best of your knowledge, how Beverly had had the bookshelves, twelve in all, made in Italy, garnished with designs she found in Venice, the wooden chairs were also from Italy, with Roam designs instead, they were hand painted as well, the ceiling, which reflected all the constellations as well as the universes, was hand painted, Beverly had hired someone to do the artwork the year before, ecstatic that one of her drawings was being made to fit a library, the carpet had been bought in a small market in Greece, it depicted all the gods on their thrones in Olympus, with the humans below with all the minor gods.Speakers were set up, as the library was two levels, separated by a winding staircase Beverly commissioned Egyptian architects to make for her, you were there for that as well, she never broke a smile, always remaining polite, occasionally trying to speak Arabic to the workers, it worked a sort of magic on them, they were nicer, quicker, cheaper. You shook your head, "In this room, "You wrapped up, "Are thirty-three Faberge eggs, fifteen historical daggers, three historically important American flags, including the flag that was placed over Auschwitz after WWII had ended, not to mention a Nazi flag, among all the fifty some odd paintings Beverly has, like Van 's Gogh's  _Starry Night_ , I don't know how she got that, but she did, she  _loves_ Van Gogh, calls him the greatest artist who ever lived." Sans' jaw was agape, "And she has all that here? For herself?" You shrugged, "Not really, she lets people come here to see it, like a museum, only she gives the tours and is pretty hardcore about nobody touching anything."

 

  Sans nodded, "understandable, humans can be destructive, so tell me what was up with her swimming at three in the morning." You gulped, you hoped Sans had forgotten, guess you were wrong, you sighed and began telling the saddest story anyone had told you, "She heard from her dad, now to understand this story, you need to know Beverly is a die hard believer in change, no matter how bad you are, you can change, you just have to want to. Now, she doesn't believe this about all people, but most people. Anyways, Beverly's dad is...well, the reason she's so messed up, he says he loves her, but then he steals money from her or doesn't pay attention to her, then he disappears and doesn't try to talk to her, acts like she isn't important. It's been that way all her life, always put last, she was abused physically by her grandmother when she was ten, up until she was sixteen and ran off, now her grandma? Her grandma was really bad, constantly hit her, called her names, locked her in a closet for three days one time, all because she broke a plate. Nobody believed her when she said she was being beaten, so she stopped telling people, started being quieter, until she finally just stopped talking because it was easier than saying something, until one night it got really bad and her grandma nearly strangled her to death, she ran away and never looked back, and because she was sixteen, she had access to whatever was in her bank account, so she drained it, opened a new one that only had her on it, contacted her people in Belgium and told them that she would take over for her other grandma, who was in and out of the hospital for her cancer, her grandmother approved it and she slowly moved up until she ran the whole business, squashing anyone who tried to keep her silent. Here we are, nearly four years later, and she's helped thousands of abused children get  better lives, abuser get longer sentences, and yet, she still longs for the love of someone who left her to die. Literally. It kills her, but what is she going to do? She can't just stop caring, she doesn't work like that."

 

  Sans looked down, it was quiet for a moment before he spoke, "So, her dad, he only wants money from her?" You nodded, "He says he wants to be a family, but then he'll say he doesn't have money to come here, or his car is broken, weather isn't good, he doesn't have enough money for a hotel, expecting her to jump in and volunteer to pay for him. It's disgusting, he did this to her two years ago and she cried for a month, now he's called her up again and...I don't know if she can say no, and if she can, for how long? He's relentless." You sighed again, "And she'll feel bad, and cry, and then she'll want to help him because she feels like she needs to be there for everyone, so they feel like they're worth something, and then she gets hurt, but she never learns she just....keeps going, as if she hasn't been burned." Sans placed a bony hand on your shoulder, "paps is the same way, it's...concerning, but i've realized that he does it no matter what, because that's who he is. can't change that." You nodded silently, "I know."You said, quietly, I just wish she could see that he is no good for her, he hurts her, and she never shuts him out." Sans nodded again, his grip tightening, "shouldn't worry 'bout her too much, y'know, she may surprise you, for all we know she has a  **spine**." You giggled in spite of yourself, "A pun? Really?" Sans shrugged, "i've been  **checking** up on my book puns, figured I might as well pop a few." You stood up, "I should be going to bed, need to get sleep y'know?' Sans chuckled, "Yeah, guess you want a  **bed** time." You chuckled lightly, then headed out of the library before Sans, who said he wanted to stick around and read. As you walked down the hallway and passed the swimming pool, you saw Beverly, sitting at the edge of the pool, her legs swinging back and forth, you decided to check up on her. You opened the door to the pool and walked in, barely making it a foot in before Beverly spoke, her voice raspy, a tell-tale sign she'd been crying, "Hey, you're up? Care to talk _______?" You gave a smile, "Of course, Bev, I'm always ready for a talk." Beverly smiled back, but it was a forced smile, the smile of someone who couldn't bear to look sad. You sat next to her, placing your bare feet in the warmed up water, "He called again," Beverly spoke first, her voice echoing across the pool, "Said he really meant it this time, he wanted to see me, he didn't want money, just wanted to talk, asked if he could come up to the cabin, I said sure, but only if he behaves, I'm not going to tolerate another idiotic action from him." She looked at you, lips quivering, "Don't be mad, please, he started crying, and...I...fell apart." You wrapped your arm around your friend, feeling her shake as she began sobbing, you held her like that for a while, not daring to speak, not knowing how to anymore. When she stopped crying thirty minutes later, she wordlessly got up, patted your head as a thank you, then left, the only evidence that she had been there were the wet footprint and teardrops she left behind.

 

 

  When you got back to your room, you laid there on your back, staring at the ceiling, how would her dad react to seeing monsters in the house? Would Beverly be able to stand up to him finally? More importantly, what did her actually want? You barely had time to pull the blanket over your head before you felt yourself falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have like six chapters written down on actual paper, so expect a new chapter every day from now on, I think. we'll see.


	8. Sing for the Laughter and Sing for the Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone uninvited shows up early, shenanigans ensue, you make pasta with Papyrus, and try really hard not to make an idiot of yourself in front of your new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY EVERYBODY! This chapter is split POV, so please don't hate me.

  You woke up the next morning, groggily remembering the conversation with Sans, as well as the conversation with Beverly. You sat up quickly, remembering how she had told you that she had invited her father over. You jumped out of bed and hastily got dressed, intending to try and convince Beverly to change her mind and tell her father not to come. Before you could open the door, Beverly opened your door, nearly colliding with you, you began to say something but Beverly cut you off by putting a hand over your mouth, "He's here! H showed up this morning, like an hour ago, tell the others to stay away from him, he thinks it's just me here, so please, try to be as quiet as you can, take Papyrus and the others out to the back house, you know, the one I spend ninety percent of my time in? My workshop?" You nodded, gently nudging Beverly aside and making your way downstairs, to where Sans and his friends were sleeping. You knocked on Papyrus' door first, he answered in his usual loud and happy tone, "BEVERLY HUMAN IS THAT YOU? COME IN, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS EXCITED TO HEAR ALL ABOUT YOUR DREAM TIME." You opened the door and began shushing Papyrus, Sans was sitting on Papyrus' bed as well, good, less people to warn this way, "Look, Beverly's dad showed up this morning, about an hour ago," You say Sans' eye sockets narrow, but dismissed it, he couldn't really be that unsettled by what you had told him, could he? "So Beverly needs us to be quiet, her dad thinks she's alone here, so we have to be quiet that mean you Paps, I hate it, but I really don't know how her dad will react to seeing other people, he isn't exactly the best person to meet." Papyrus nodded silently, Sans' fists seemed to clench, but then relaxed as he put his hands on his knees, you shot him a look and he stood up, straightening his jacket, "aight then, c'mon paps, we have to be really quiet, don't want bev to get in trouble, now do we?" Papyrus' eyes widened and he vigorously shook his head, "of course not Brother!" You looked at Papyrus, feeling like his loud voice suited him better, it was unnerving to hear him be quiet. "I have to tell Alphys and Undyne now, you guys come with me, Beverly told us to go to her workshop, her dad stays far away from there, okay?" The skeletons looked at each other and nodded silently, following you quickly and quietly out of the room and down the hall, to where Alphys and Undyne's room was. You gently knocked on the door, which wildly swung open, Undyne looked like she was about to say something, but Papyrus quickly pulled her to him, shutting her right up, Alphys was behind Undyne, a scared look on her face, Papyrus began explaining, "The human Beverly's father is here and he must not know that we are, so we have to be quiet, otherwise she may get in trouble. Good friends don't let other friends let their parents know that they are sneaking friends in for fun!" Undyne shot Papyrus a funny look, then nodded, "Fine, I won't say anything, so where we going? C'mon Alph, we gotta go." You looked around, making sure nobody was around, "Beverly's workshop, it's outside and in the backyard, come on, I'll show you guys." You led your four monster friends down the stairs, around the kitchen, and through the back door, leading to the backyard, you began to lead them to the workshop, which you could see from the back door to the house, when you heard a distinctly male voice, "And just where do you think you're goin'?"

 

  You froze, along with your friends, scared to turn around, you were about to start babbling some semblance of an excuse, when you heard Beverly's voice, "Nowhere Daddy, just wanted to go upstairs and change into something else, you know? Come inside, I don't have much to drink, just some milk and juice, if that's okay?" You heard a grunt and then Beverly's father spoke again, disgust in his voice, "No beer? Figures." But you heard heavy footsteps heading away from you and the monsters, Sans appeared next to you, nearly scaring you, "that's her dad? sounds like a real **grass** hole." You giggled quietly, then nodded, "Yeah, not sure how Beverly puts up with him, come on, we're almost there." You led the monsters to the workshop, being extra vigilant and listening for any cues that Beverly's father, Jeff, was coming back, but it appeared that he wasn't coming back anytime soon. You opened the workshop door, and ushered your friends in, being sure to close and lock the door as you got in. You turned around, only to be met with Undyne's piercing gaze, "That's her dad?" She screams, waving her hand wildly, "He's an  _asshole_ , he didn't  _try_ to be polite to his own damn daughter! The hell is that?" Alphys grabbed Undyne's arm, trying to soother her raging girlfriend, "U-undyne, p-please! Be-Beverly knows what she's d-doing! I-I'm sure her dad is just t-tired from the long d-drive, he can't always b-be that r-rude to his own ch-child!" Sans scoffed, "you'd be surprised alphys, from what _______ has told me, he's always been this mean to her, right?" Sans fixed you with a gaze, his white pupils digging into your own, you solemnly nodded, "Yeah, he has, but Beverly wouldn't invite him if she wan't sure she could handle him." You looked at your feet, wanting to tell them what Jeff had done to his own daughter, how he'd torn her apart, and made her doubt herself, on top of what he had tried to do to her once when he was drunk on New Year's four years ago, when Beverly was only fifteen, but you couldn't, they'd hate him, and Beverly would never forgive you. Not if you brought up what she had told you in tears one drunken night on Christmas, no, you couldn't tell them, at least not yet. "Human, will Beverly be alright? Perhaps I should give her a friendly hug of encouragement?" You laughed and hugged Papyrus, "No, she'll be alright, Beverly's tough, I swear." Papyrus fixed you with a soft gaze, then turned around to inspect the workshop, his voice returning to it's loud volume, which you found a comfort, "THIS IS JUST LIKE HER HOUSE, EXCEPT FULL OF DRAWING AND PAINTINGS AND SUCH, IS BEVERLY AN ARTIST ______?" You shrugged, "Kinda, she does really great stuff, but she never sells it, just gives it to people, sometimes just because she can, not sure why she feels like she has to though." Alphys seemed entranced by the amount of manga Beverly had, "Sh-she has Mew Mew Kissy Cutie: The Reckoning?" She asked, incredulous, "B-but it's so hard to find!" You shrugged, "You're forgetting how influential Beverly is, I think she got those from a Japanese businessman for her record deal," Undyne cut in, planting a heavy hand on your shoulder,  "Record deal?" you nodded, yeah she sings, she's not famous, mostly because she only released one album last year, and it's the only one she plans to do, she hates fame, but she sings at bars and such, she's really good." Undyne grabbed a CD from a shelf near the door, "This hers?" You nodded, "Yeah, you can listen to it, there's a record player right next to where Sans is sitting, I think." Sans was sitting on Beverly's woodworking table, sure enough, the player was next to him, he waved Undyne over and she put the CD in, then pressed play, Beverly's voice began wafting through the speakers, sending chills down your spine, as it always did, you remembered this song, it was called "Unforgettable", and was sung by Nat King Cole in the Fifties, Beverly had pored over the song for months, writing a newer beat to the song, it came out sounding more modern, while keeping the charm and grace of the jazzy fifties soul. Undyne leaned on the table and smiled, "She sounds amazing, you know that?" You nodded, looking at your friends as they all stood still, listening to the song, until it ended and the next one, one Beverly had written herself, "Trying Too Hard", came on, Beverly's voice had changed, no longer sounding sweet and reminiscent, but dark and brooding, almost as if she was on the verge of crying. You tried to follow the words, but you couldn't, so you just sat down next to Sans on the table and listened to your friend's voice filled with what must have been pain, 

"Hiding all my fears behind a mask of happiness, 

Wondering how I got this far without taking it off,

Guess I could try harder, try to destroy what made me this, 

But then I'd have to shed my skin, put it in a coffin,

Could try a little harder to uncover what broke the mist"

 

"Can't keep going four steps forward and seven steps back without breaking someone's heart,

Seems I'm trying too hard not to fall apart,

Eyes too weak to see the better parts of me, 

And I know I'm too weak to hold my world, like Atlas on a string, 

Guess I'm just trying too hard to find a reason why this world let's me live anyways."

 

I took far too much, for someone who lies about how little I have, 

But how can I lie when I truthfully say I'm alone?

I guess I need an outlet, or some sort of stop button

'Cuz I'm too far gone to try any harder than I am."

 

"Can't keep going four steps forward and seven steps back without breaking someone's heart,

Seems I'm trying too hard not to fall apart,

Eyes too weak to see the better parts of me, 

And I know I'm too weak to hold my world, like Atlas on a string, 

Guess I'm just trying too hard to find a reason why this world let's me live anyways."

 

"Can't keep lying, behind some half-lidded eyes, 

Guess it's time for the ugly parts to die, 

But how do I separate what I went and created?

Without destroying my own blockbuster hatred"

 

"Can't keep going four steps forward and seven steps back without breaking someone's heart,

Seems I'm trying too hard not to fall apart,

Eyes too weak to see the better parts of me, 

And I know I'm too weak to hold my world, like Atlas on a string, 

Guess I'm just trying too hard to find a reason why this world let's me live anyways."

 

The song ended, and a cover of the song, "When You Were Young" came on, Beverly's voice sounding full of hope as she belted out the lyrics, you remembered the day she recorded this, She was jumping around as she sang, her hands moving wildly around her as she danced in the recording studio. You looked at Sans and smiled, "She loved recording this, I'd never seen her so happy, you sang along to the lyrics, "He doesn't look a thing like Jesus, but he talks like a gentleman, like you remembered when you were young." Soon you and all of your friends, save for Sans, were jumping up and down, singing along to Beverly's rendition of the Killers song, which she had improved by making it faster and more upbeat, a perfect dance song, she had told you. You spun around and laughed as you launched into the next verse before the end of the song, Undyne and Alphys were looking at each other, singing as loudly as they could, while Papyrus was busy pretending to be on guitar, Sans waved you over and as the song ended, only to be replaced by another Killers cover, you laughed and stopped next to Sans, short of breath, "Yeah" You asked, giggling, "can i talk to you a moment?" You nodded yes and Sans pulled you over behind the shelves full of finished art pieces, then into another room, where Beverly did most of her recording. "beverly will be fine right? cuz i have a feeling her dad doesn't mean well, call it a vibe, but i think you should go check on her, or we should." You frowned, but then agreed, "You're right, we should check on her." You and Sans left the others to their crazy dance party, the headed outside, reminding Papyrus to lock the door after you both left. You were halfway across the lawn when you heard a yell, "GET OFF OF ME, HELP PLEASE, DON'T! STOP!" You and Sans looked at each other before breaking into a run, you stopped once you hit the patio, Beverly was pinned on the concrete by Jeff, whose pants were off, it looked like he was trying to wrestle her jeans off, but it was hard because of her squirming, her shirt lay in tatters on the concrete next to her bra, her right hand was trying to push her father off, while the other covered her breasts **,** Beverly was crying heavily, trying to kick her legs, you went to intervene, but Sans blocked you, his eyes completely dark, when he spoke, his voice was deeper, more menacing sounding, " **i got this, go get Undyne and the others."** You were about to protest, but Sans pushed oyu in the direction of the workshop. You ran, praying that Sans would be able to help Beverly.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

Sans' POV

He was filled with a white hot searing hatred for the man he saw trying to rape his own daughter in front of him, Sans growled low, then spoke,  **"i think you should stop what you're doing, or you really aren't going to like what happens next."** Jeff looked up and stopped holding Beverly down, he got up, kicking Beverly as he turned to face Sans, he pulled his pants up, but left them unbuttoned, "Yeah? And what are you going to do about it huh? I ain't allowed to fuck  _whores_ now?" Sans' anger burned as he watched Beverly curl up in a fetal position, sobbing uncontrollably, "you can fuck whoever you like,  **just not your own goddamn daughter."** Jeff laughed, pulling a knife from his pocket, "Yeah, well, she ain't no daughter of mine, fuckin' skank, she is, and skanks like her? Well they need to know where their  _place_ is, beneath men, you freak." Sans clenched his fist, this guy was asking for it, he began to summon a gaster blaster, but Jeff lunged first, aiming for where Sans' heart would be-if he had one, that is, Sans dodged the attack effortlessly, then proceeded to summon a blaster, but a green spear hit Jeff firs, knocking him back, Jeff's soul suddenly turned blue and he was held down as Papyrus and Undyne showed up running, Alphys and you close behind. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO HER YOU ASSHOLE?" Undyne shouted at Jeff, preparing another spear, but Alphys grabbed her fist, "N-no! Undyne! Papyrus has him! Sans, hold him with your attack while Papyrus and I look at Bev!" Sans nodded and quickly focused on Jeff's soul, it was a disgusting black color, with speckles of a color that could only be described as crimson, so his soul used to be red? Sans turned it blue and held him down as he screamed at Beverly to help him, Sans looked back at Alphys and Papyrus, who were helping get Beverly up, Papyrus handed her his scarf to wrap around her breasts, "ARE YOU LL RIGHT BEVERLY HUMAN?' Papyrus asked, concerned, Beverly gulped and shot a glance to her father before clutching the scarf tighter around her, her voice sounding quieter than normal, "Y-yeah, I think I'll be okay, thanks Papyrus, you too Undyne, I...I don't know what would have, well I mean I do know, I'm just glad you were here." She shot a scared look to her father as he yelled out, "You fucking whore! Just like your mother, does your boyfriend know I was the one who taught you how to suck cock? Or how I was the one who took you from behind?" Sans quickly threw Jeff against a wall, knocking him out, Beverly widened her eyes, as did you, shit, this isn't the reaction he wanted, "what? he was talking badly about you, he should have shut up." Beverly gave a small smile, good, that was good, Sans let go of Jeff's soul then walked over to Beverly and was about to ask her if she needed anything when she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close as she broke down, sobbing in a wave of thanks and tears. The scarf fall to the floor, so Sans took off his jacket and put it around Beverly's shoulders, making her put her arms in the arm holes, then zipping it up, it was too big for her, perfectly hiding her hands and going down to her knees, she flapped her arms up and down, giggling, "Thanks Sans, " She said, looking at her feet, Sans shot you a look, what was that feeling he was getting from you? It was like excitement, but more flustery, Beverly's soul, a deep light blue for patience, was filled with nothing but happiness and a deep need for her boyfriend, yours, however, was a deep yellow for justice, and yet, he couldn't read you at all. He sighed, then winked at Beverly, "it was nothing, besides you're one of the first humans besides ________ that actually gave two  **shirts** about us." As Papyrus and Undyne groaned alongside Alphys and you, Beverly smiled widely and giggled, her soul lighting up, good, she would be fine, Sans hoped. As you all walked inside to call the police, Sans looked at your soul one last time, you caught his eye as you walked by him and you blushed, as did your soul, why was that? He wondered, then he quickly looked away, you were cute, sure, but you needed to be with someone who wouldn't cause you to be seen as a freak in front of people, but something pulled him to you and as Papyrus picked up Jeff's unconscious form, Sans couldn't help but wondering if you tasted as sweet as you looked.

 

\-------------------------

 

  Three hours later, the police had picked up Jeff and Beverly had decided to get a restraining order on her own father, she broke down in tears as she signed the forms, Papyrus had put his hand on her shoulder and held her as she cried, with Undyne crossing her arms and looking as Jeff was piled into the back of a cop car, still yelling at Beverly and calling her all sorts of names, you had patted her back as she broke down in Papyrus' arms, then grabbed your phone and called Derek, telling him where you were and what happened, he had sounded so distraught on the phone, as he promised he would be there the next day. As you walked back into the house, you felt Sans' eyes on you, so you walked over to him, then embraced him before he could say anything, something inside you freaked out, so you held him tighter, as you felt the hot tears pricking your eyes, threatening to spill over, "Thank you! OhmigodthankyousomuchIdontknowhatwouldhavehappenedtoherifhe'dbeenableto...to-" Sans pulled you away from him, wiping the tears off your face, " **snot** a big deal, just couldn't let him get away with hurting his own kid like that, speaking of which, did he...when he was yelling, he said that he..." Sans' voice trailed off, you nodded, "He wasn't lying, no, he used to...make Beverly suck him off and...on her birthday five years ago, he...well...raped her, taking her virginity and...her dignity." Sans's clenched his fists, you back ed up a little, scared, "A\an' she still wanted to be around him?" You nodded slowly, "She felt...like it was her fault, and she thought he had changed, like I've said, she gives people chance after chance. But I think he just used his last one." Sans nodded, sighed, then shoved his hands into his basketball shorts pockets, considering Beverly still had his jacket, "does her boyfriend know?" You nodded, meeting Sans' eyes, "Yeah he knows, but he made Beverly get help, therapy and such. She goes every Friday." Sans nodded, then rocked onto his heels, before he could say anything else Papyrus showed up, carrying Beverly on his back, "HUMAN AND BROTHER, BEVERLY WANTED ME TO SHOW HER HOW I MAKE PASTA, AS WELL AS GIVE HER SOMETHING CALLED A 'PIGGYBACK RIDE', DESPITE ME BEING NEITHER A PIG NOR A RIDE." Beverly giggled, flapping the arms of Sans' jacket before wrapping her arms back around Papyrus' neck, "C'mon Papy! Take me to the kitchen to show me how to make pasta the cool way!" Papyrus broke into a huge grin and then ran off towards the kitchen, Beverly giggling as he ran. Sans shrugged and then looked at you, "living with him can be im **pasta** ble sometimes, but i guess that's just cuz he's my brother." You shook your head, "Again with the puns? Really? Sans shrugged then walked towards the kitchen, you following closely behind.

 

  Once in the kitchen, Papyrus put Beverly down and she twirled around in Sans' jacket, flapping the arms every so often, Undyne and Alphys soon came in and marveled at the huge kitchen, which consisted of three oven stovetops, a toaster, a microwave, and too many cabinets to count. Beverly pulled out the pot, the pasta and the ingredients to make the sauce, careful to push up the sleeves of Sans' jacket. Papyrus and Undyne began making the pasta as enthusiastically as they could, with some pointers from Beverly on how to improve the taste, Alphys made sure to ask Beverly all sorts of questions regarding the Mew Mew KIssy Cutie manga, which Beverly was more than happy to answer, even telling Alphys she could have the entire series if she wanted, which made Alphys stutter excitedly, thanking Beverly profusely, who just waved the thanks off, hugging Alphys as she continued to point out different thing to Papyrus and Undyne, so as to improve their pasta making. The info was received enthusiastically, as you and Sans sat down at the kitchen table and watched the mayhem  slowly unravel, soon, it was a madhouse as Alphys joined you at the table, watching Beverly, Undyne and Papyrus fuss over the pasta, each calling for new ingredients to be added, extra tomatoes, more rosemary, more thyme, more of this, more of that, less oregano and more basil. Forty-five minutes later, dinner was served, as you all ate and experienced the ultimate strange pasta tasting, Beverly poured at least a gallon of Parmesan cheese on her pasta, declaring herself "Queen of the cheese", to everyone's obvious delight. Soon, the incident with her father was forgotten and the table was filled with puns, jokes, and laughter until at least eleven at night, soon, all of you were tired and headed off to bed, while Beverly thanked Sans one more time for lending her his jacket, handing it back to him after she had changed into her pajamas. She gave you a hug before heading upstairs, leaving you alone with Sans and the others. Soon, you too, decided to go to bed, and said goodnight to everyone, thanking them for being there for Beverly, but the monsters had told you not to worry about it, and you headed up the stairs to bed, glad that Beverly hadn't been harmed, before you fell asleep, you thought back to one of the first heart-to-hearts you had with Beverly.

 

   _It was raining, and you gripped the blanket tighter, careful not to wake Beverly as you stalked past her room to the fridge, where you proceeded to open the backpack you had in your room, and shove as much food as you could inside of it, then you went to Beverly's library, where you shoved her entire 'rainy day' money jar into your backpack, you were about to walk out the front door when you heard a tired sounding voice, "Please don't go, I'm starting to get used to not being alone." You turned around, and saw Beverly, in her nightgown and slippers, hands clasped in front of her waist, tears welling up in her eyes, you began to say something, but Beverly shook her head, "Don't bother explaining, I know sometimes people have to leave...but...I don't want you to go, but I can't stop you. I can't stop anyone from leaving, though I've tried." She laughed dryly, "Oh how I've tried...but if you need to go wherever you're going, I hope you find what you're looking for on the way there, I know lots of people who have left me behind, even though I tried to get them to stay, my dad was one of them, but please, don't let me stop you." She turned around, and you heard a small choked sob, "But if you leave, please, don't forget me." She began heading back to her room, you heard her footsteps fade. You stood there for ten minutes, before putting all the food back in the fridge, and the jar of money back in the library, then you went back to your room, pulled the covers up, and fell asleep, hearing the sound of raindrops slowing down on the ceiling above you._


	9. Update on this fic

I haven't been updating this fic as often as I would have liked. It's literally been two years and to be quite honest, it's because I had a lot of loss happen in the past two years. My laptop broke and I couldn't afford a new one. The las vegas shooting happened. I lost two friends. I had a lot...lot of personal losses. I don't know when i'll be able to update this fic. I will try to. In the meantime, I'm going to spend a lot of effort on editing the chapters. I'm super critical of my own work, and I made it way over the top cheesy. Anyways. Thanks guys.


End file.
